The present invention relates to shelving systems and more particularly to a free standing stacking shelf system.
Shelving systems are known that include a plurality of shelves, each shelf being formed from a plurality of parallel bars which are fixedly coupled together at spaced intervals from each other by longitudinally extending bars. When these shelving systems are assembled, each of the shelves are mounted to a wall at vertically spaced intervals and/or are fixedly coupled at vertically spaced intervals to a vertical pole. These shelving systems have the disadvantage that they are not free standing. Furthermore, such shelving systems may not be readily disassembled for moving the same and/or readily assembled so as to provide a different number of shelves in accordance with a consumer's varying needs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide means for stacking shelves of the aforementioned type so that different numbers of shelves may be provided in the shelving system, so that the shelving system is free standing, and so that the shelving system may be quickly and easily disassembled and reassembled.
The shelving system of the present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems by providing a means whereby shelves may be stacked in a free standing manner, different numbers of shelves may be provided in accordance with a consumer's particular needs, and the system may be readily assembled and disassembled as desired. In particular, the free standing stacking shelf system of the present invention includes stacking elements which are removably coupled to and extend downwardly from shelves of the shelving system and removably engage a next lower shelf so as to hold the shelves in a free standing spaced relation.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the method of assembling and functions of the related elements of the structure, and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of the specification, wherein like reference numerals designate corresponding parts in the various figures.